


Lonely

by MotherOfOompaLoompas



Series: Brothers in All but Blood [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Good Bro Dick Grayson, Kinda?, Tim Drake Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfOompaLoompas/pseuds/MotherOfOompaLoompas
Summary: He couldn’t do this. He was too empty. He was too cold. He was too sick. He was too alone. He couldn’t sit here alone in his dark room.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: Brothers in All but Blood [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683295
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	Lonely

Thick iron bands wrapped around his chest as he struggled to breath. He felt empty. He felt sick. He just wanted it to stop.

But Tim was fine. The feeling would pass. He would wait it out and continue his case work in a minute. It wasn’t a big deal.

He took a deep breath, willing the air to fill his lungs, make him feel less empty, less alone. When that did nothing, he reached for a blanket at the end of his bed and cocooned himself in it. He tried to pretend it was a person, that someone was hugging him, that he wasn’t alone.

He turned back to his laptop. He was going to work through this. But as he laid his fingers on the keys to continue, he froze.

He couldn’t do this. He was too empty. He was too cold. He was too sick. He was too alone. He couldn’t sit here alone in his dark room anymore. He had to find someone. He had to make them get rid of the feeling.

Tim threw back the covers and stalked out of the room, only to turn back for the blanket he had previously wrapped himself in. Draping it around his shoulders like a cape, he continued his march downstairs.

His first destination was the kitchen, which was painfully quiet. Not what he’d hoped for. He stood in defeat for several minutes, willing himself to move on and check somewhere else, but moving suddenly seemed quite difficult.

He stared blankly at the island in the middle of the room. Where was everyone? Was anyone even home? Did they leave him?

A faint noise drifted down the hall, in the direction of the family room. It was constant and monotone, probably the TV. Faint hope sparked in his chest. If he could get to the family room, if he could be with people again, he wouldn’t feel this crushing loneliness. He’d feel better.

Turning slowly, he began to drag himself through the halls of the manor once more.

He made it to the doorway of the living room. Peering inside, he let out a sigh at the sight of a dark haired head. The other person was leaning against the arm of the couch, their feet drawn up next to them as they watched the news.

Tightening the blanket around himself, he shuffled into the room, and flopped on the couch partially on top of the person already occupying it.

“Hi, Tim,” Dick greeted as Tim wiggled until his head was resting on his older brother’s hip.

“Hey,” came the response, followed by a deep breath. Already, the tension, the feeling of loneliness was leaving his body. 

“Everything ok?” Tim closed his eyes as the feeling of fingers running through his hair lulled him into a deeper feeling of relaxation.

“Yeah, I just got really anxious out of nowhere. Wanted a hug or something.”

Dick hummed in recognition, and Tim could imagine him nodding to himself. “You want to watch the news with me?”

Tim considered it. “Can we watch something less stressful? I really don’t want to deal with other people’s problems right now.”

“John Mulaney?”

“Sure.”

Tim smiled to himself, only half paying attention to the comedy special he had already seen. It was fine, he didn’t need it to distract him from the crushing feeling of loneliness, and he didn’t need it as background noise to help him focus. He was just lying on the couch with his brother, feeling warm, feeling safe, feeling loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have anxiety or anything, but sometimes I feel like this, so I hope you enjoyed me projecting onto Tim!
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
